


Pillows are for humping

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, Top Dave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Bro hears Dave calling out for him when he masturbates. Stumbles in on him humping his pillow. Fuckenings ensue





	Pillows are for humping

Bro really didn’t know what to do with himself when he first heard his little brother call out his name at night. It wasn’t like he didn’t think Dave was cute, but Dave was also his brother. Shit like this was on a massive absolute no no list of worst possible no nos. Yet Bro still found himself fisting his dick and biting his knuckles a few days later when he heard Dave calling out again. He sounded so desperate, so *needy*. Bro thought about fucking the kid into the mattress as he came the first time, and he thought of absolutely destroying Dave, making the neighbors hear just how loud he can be when Bro came the next few times. 

This goes on for a while, Dave and Bro masturbating in a musical of petting the one eyed snake from opposite sides of the best and worst wall in the apartment. As far as Bro can tell, Dave has no idea how Bro feels about the situation. They carry on with their lives, Bro working and Dave going to school. But now almost every time Bro looks at Dave, he thinks what his face would look like with a dick in his mouth and tears in his eyes, or how it would look when he’s crying out from just how good Bro’s cock feels in that tiny ass of his. 

Bro eventually throws away the guilt and overall iffyness with the taboo of the situation out the window. Dave is just too goddam hot and it’s not like he isn’t a huge fan of Bro from what he can hear at night, right? So then next night, he waits until the moaning starts. He hesitates for a moment, if only to hear more of Dave before he opens the door as if by accident, but he freezes. 

If he thought Dave was hot before, then Bro must be in hell from the heat resonating off this goddam kid as he watches the boys hips. He stands still, observing Dave from the door because honestly this is better than any porn Bro has ever seen. 

He watches Dave hump into his pillow, face buried into it as he violently thrusts. Little gasps and moans pour out just like Bro heard before and fuck it’s so cute. 

“Bro…”

Bro’s heart stops for a moment, figuring he’s been caught (even though his plan was to be caught in the first place) but then realizes it’s all part of Dave’s routine. Small hips and a pert little ass ride along the pillow as if Dave’s life depended on it, as if without his next hump he’d die. Bro’s pants are way the hell too tight right now, and his hand drifts towards his crotch to alleviate it. He palms himself through tight jeans, his breath getting heavier as he watches his new favorite show. 

Then Dave looks up.

And Dave smirks.

A smirk so downright lascivious and knowing that Bro almost comes right then and there. *What the hell is this kid doing to me?* Dave continues humping away as he speaks through panting breaths and little moans.

“Hey Bro, wondered when you’d show up.” 

Bro stays silent, a little confused but all the more aroused. 

“You just gonna watch? That’s ok. Uuhnn~” 

Bro curses under his breath and palms his dick harder.

“God you’re so fucking hot Bro.”

*You’re fucking hot too, kid*, he doesn’t say. He wants to, but it would feel like breaking some sort of spell. 

“Think about you all the time.”

Dave begins thrusting faster and faster, Bro copies the speed with his own ministrations. 

“Think about your dick, that thing’s gotta be big.” 

Bro’s panting at this point now. 

“Think about it bouncing.”

Dave is going hard and fast, practically ruining the pillow.

“Bouncing as I fuck you into next week.”

Bro’s eyes widen and he lets out a gasp as he comes, a wet sport forming in his jeans. Soon after Dave comes too, spurting onto the pillow with a few last twitches and quivers. He stares at Bro and grins, licking his lips. And Bro quickly turns around and shuts the door behind him and goes to his own room. 

That was… unexpected to say the least. He hadn’t thought about . . .Dave fucking him. Yet the idea had him almost ready and raring to go again so soon even at his age. 

The next day, Dave throws Bro casual smirks and glaces, licking his lips, and domineering smirk across his features. Bro gulps each time, unsure what to do or how to feel given that he feels weak to Dave now. Weak to the idea of being under someone so much smaller than him, being pounded at-- shit he might as well be constantly hard now because Dave is the only thing on his mind. He figures Dave knows this full well by how he pushes his luck. Before he leaves for school, he even reaches up and presses a kiss to Bro’s cheek. Bro had to rub one out after Dave left and he’d never come so fast in his life. 

He let’s Dave continue this, pushing closer and closer with small pecks and kisses, casually touching Bro as he passes by, knowing looks and mischievous smirks. It all comes back to Bro at night, when he watches Dave humping away at the pillow as if he were fucking Bro with their nightly routine. Though Bro has the sense of mind to take his dick out so he doesn’t ruin his pants again, and Dave absolutely adores the sight of it. 

“Fuck that thing really is huge isn’t it? Bet it would hurt some people. Poor Bro, has a dick too big to be used properly. That’s kind of sad.”

Bro’s cheeks turn bright red and his heart falls to his stomach, but he strokes even harder. 

“You get off on that, huh? That’s pathetic Bro, I roast your dick and it only makes you harder.”

Bro nods and bites his lip.

“That’s ok, I still love you.”

Bro felt very relieved at that, and each night continues the same. He watches Dave fuck the pillow in various positions, both of them imagining it’s Bro as Dave makes snide comments, humiliating Bro yet turning him on more and more each time. 

But eventually he can’t stand it anymore. He needs to be fucked. He needs to be fucked by Dave and tonight. So when he comes to Dave’s room, he closes the door behind himself and approaches Dave already naked and in bed.

“Have something you want to ask me?”

“Davey, I- need you to fuck me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Mumbling doesn’t suit you Bro.”

“I need you to fuck me Dave.”

“That’s better.”

Dave goes on instructing Bro to strip down and get on the bed on his back. And so he does. Tossing his shit and pants to the side, hat flung off and shades on the nightstand. He climbs into bed and lays back, perching on his elbows as he watches Dave open his bottle of lube with a click, coating his fingers. Bro shivers in anticipation. Dave leans over Bro and kisses his cheeks, along his jaw, all while poking and prodding with a finger before slowly inserting the digit as he reaches Bro’s lips. Bro let’s Dave lead the kiss, and it’s sloppy, inexperienced, and rough but shit if it isn’t cute and hot in its confidence. The finger in Bro is so small he can barely feel it, but what he does feel is Dave and that’s all that matters to him as he moans into the kiss. Soon enough one finger easily turns into two, he barely needs to be stretched out for the addition. Dave tries so hard to kiss well but it’s wet and messy, yet Bro doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind how Dave shoves a third finger in as if he’s going at Bro hard, but it’s really more the equivalent of two of Bro’s own fingers. It’s enough to make him gasp, but not enough for anything real. 

“I think you’re ready for my dick now, don’t you think?” 

“Yes..”

“Can’t hear you Bro.”

“Please fuck me Davey, please please.”

“That’s a good boy.” 

Dave takes his fingers out and gets the lube again, dripping it onto his smaller cock and letting it rest against Bro’s ass. Then, slowly he pushes himself in with a groan. When he’s fully sheathed, Dave takes a moment to lean down and kiss Bro everywhere he can; eyes, cheeks, jaw, lips, neck. 

“You’re so hot Bro, so wet.”

Meanwhile Bro can barely feel Dave inside him. He’s taken dildos maybe 4 times the kids size, this just feels like a few fingers. But it’s Dave, Dave’s inside him and that’s an immutable fact that makes him moan and his dick twitches. 

Soon Dave begins thrust just has he had his pillow so many times, he goes hard and fast right off the bat and still- Bro can barely feel it. Dave tries so hard, hammering into Bro and panting, muttering phrases about how Bro is so cute beneath him, that finally someone is showing him how to be fucked, isn’t he glad that Dave’s in control? Cute’s a word that can only describe so much, but with Dave’s enthusiasm for a more or less one sided experience is the epitome of cute. Bro can’t help but fall in love with it, with him. He strokes himself to the rhythm of Dave’s fucking, watching him pound away and loving every second of it. He’s let Dave do this over and over, maybe one day he’ll be big enough to hit Bro’s prostate. 

It doesn’t take long for Dave to come, jutting and jittering with a few more thrusts before crying out Bro’s name. He stays inside Bro, filling him best he can. It’s Dave’s fact that makes Bro come soon after, come dribbling out and covering his fingers and stomach. 

Despite Dave’s confidence and dominance, he really tuckers himself out. He slides out of Bro and flops beside his big brother, breathing heavily with a blissed out smile on his face. Bro reaches over and grabs his t-shirt to quickly clean himself up a bit before gathering Dave in his arms. 

“Fucked you good, didn’t I?”

“Sure did, kid.”


End file.
